


Empty Spaces

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [380]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Brains/Virgil anon requested:  The last episode had both Brains and Virgil together for once! XD I was wondering if I could prompt Brains having nightmares about his almost call and Virgil noticing and comforting him? Thanks!(possible minor spoilers for s2e08)





	

The other side of the bed was empty.

Exhausted and groggy, it took a moment for Virgil to twig why that was odd. He’d had years of waking up alone, versus weeks of waking up with someone else in his bed.

The other side of the bed was empty, and it already felt wrong.

Virgil wrapped an old hoodie around him as he stepped off the carpet and onto the wooden floor of the common areas.  The house was quiet, asleep, but there was a pool of warm light by the counter.

Brains was hunched over a pint of hokey pokey, his glasses slightly askew on his face.

Virgil padded over to the drawers, returning a moment later with a spoon and two glasses of water.  Brains silently pushed the pint across the counter, swapping it for a glass.

They sat in silence until half the pint was gone.  “Want to talk about it?” Virgil asked, voice pitched low.

Brains shrugged, tugging the pint back over to his side with his spoon, the container sliding easily on the slick of condensation.  “Adrenaline,” he shrugged, digging in with his spoon.

Virgil was watching Brains closely, gauging the creases behind blue frames.  “Looping instant replay of every close call?” he guessed.

Brains ducked his head, conceding the ice cream container once more.  “T-t-that too.”

“Tell it to me.”  He dug in, chasing the ribbons of syrup in the ice cream.  “Trust me, it works.”

Brains licked his lips.  “It’s m-m-mainly the run up the solarkytheria,” he admitted.  “W-w-what was I thinking?”

“You were working the problem.”  Virgil held out his spoon, the mound of ice cream piled on it melting slightly in the tropical heat.  “Well done, have a reward.”

Brains grinned, but bit the ice cream right off Virgil’s spoon.

Virgil knew he was staring, but couldn’t take his eyes off the drip of ice cream hanging on the edge of Brains’ lip.  “Proceed,” he ordered, and his voice was mostly steady.

Brains stole back the tub of icecream and continued to tell the story of his daring escape.


End file.
